sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Visitation Hour
Fun with respirators is almost over. Counting down the minutes till the end of her final treatment, Ambassador Delgard is busy counting grid marks in the reinforced ceiling. Gabi is occupied in her own, having been given a little deck of cards, which she's busy trying to stack atop the uneven plane of her bed. All the rescuees have finally had a chance to bathe, as well, and no longer resemble the homeless. Ambrosia's traded in her too-revealing paper attire for a plush, comfortable gray robe. "Ambassador.", at long last he was allowed to see the ambassador and Rasi did so at once, brushing away concerns that she was not ready to entertain visitors and certainly not ready to get back to work. And work is what he brought with him, a small briefcase clasped tightly with his right hand as he walked over towards the section of the medical complex the woman was being held at. After passing through the security checks, he was finally let into the ambassador's personal room after being announced and he greeted her with that simple utterance of her title. Sharing occupation of the bay with Ambrosia and her daughter is another blonde young woman, probably in her early-20 - the much alluded to Imperial defector. She has likewise been cleansed, but has opted to return to a clothed state - calf-height boots over black leggings and a simple belted tunic somehow replicates the Imperial navy's uniform in overall impression, if not to detail. The garments continue to carry the odor of discharged tibanna and burning carbon. With Rasi's arrival, Kovani stiffens visibly but unaddressed and occupied with a respiration mask, keeps her mouth firmly shut. A voice. That voice. The moist whistling through the respirator quickens its pace. The half-closed eyes staring dully into the ceiling snap-to, widening as they roll to the side and look upon the captain. Serenity turns to ice, something fierce glinting in the depths of her silent glare. "Ccccen." The syllable fogs the mask, blurring any other muffled words, but her stare holds true. The defector is given the briefest of glances, judged before being dismissed, if only for a short time, the ambassador being the reason for his presence here, Rasi chooses to focus on her. Though first there is the matter of a seat, a nearby chair dragged, its feet scraping, silently thankfully, against the pristine floor until he sets it down a few feet away from the ambassador's bed. "Can you talk?", little reaction was given to that glare, it wasn't possible to miss, but the choice was made to not react to it.* In more ways than one, Ambrosia's mental voice replies curtly, accompanied by just a twitch of her right, middle finger upon the bed. Could be just a tick. Her left hand/forearm pulses steadily enough with them, rocking a barely perceivable rhythm atop the mattress. In a slow, controlled fashion, her right index finger uplifts into the universal sign for 'gimme sec' and then rotates to point towards the timer on her O2 tank. Twenty-three seconds. She blinks free of the constant stare, glancing towards Kovani, then Gabi. Gabi's /very/ absorbed in her house of cards for the time being, not troubling herself with taking note of the familiar visitor. Three levels, fourth underway...and it collapses. A frustrated sigh heaves from the preteen's chest and she shuffles the cards before starting over. Maybe if they're placed in a different order... Twenty three seconds, all in all, not that much of a wait compared to the length of time that the complex's doctors and nurses kept him waiting and so Rasi waits, though it is not long before he takes a quick glance at the watch along his right wrist. And it is while he waits that the medbay's doors swing open once more, the dull thud of heavy boots on the floor preceding by a split second the sight of a pair of marines entering the room and taking position on either side of the doors. Rasi, however, pays them no mind, nor does he display any surprise at their sudden appearance. Kovani's in considerably better shape than Ambrosia. She sits upright on the bed, tightening fingers through the sheet as her own timer ticks down. A furrow-browed expression cast wordlessly toward the Ambassador. Ambrosia does. Pay them mind, that is. Tick-tock goes the last few seconds on her timer while she watches the marines, calculating their purpose. It isn't hard to do, really. Last treatment means, Kovani's no longer in 'need' of medical assistance. She narrows her eyes, leaving the marines to do their lurking while she looks to see if Kovani's noticed and swipes hastily at the mask when the timer chimes its jolly tune. The apparatus goes sailing off to the side, this time sticking the landing, atop its O2 tank perch. Score! Rubbing at the fading, red suction mark on her face, Ambrosia works her jaw, warming it up while leaning forward in her bed towards Rasi with a low, direct "What." "Do not worry about the guards, they are here for security purposes.", the man said, the briefcase having been opened briefly, he reached down into it and retrieved a small pad. Rasi ran his index finger along it as he scrolled through its contents. "Judging by your medical report, the Empire's torturers did provide you some upgrades though I dare say that you could have done without them if it meant not having to spend time around them. In any case, do you feel well enough to discuss certain pressing matters involving your work or do you need some short rest?" A snort follows the words 'for security purposes'. Even from behind the muffling of the mask, it is undeniably derisive. The young blonde's harsh exhalation of air provokes a fit of coughing and she doubles over, peeling off her mask and letting it hang by the rubber tube as she hacks her way through the tickling irritation and wipes a trail of drool hanging from her lips on the tunic sleeve. Not the level of composition one might hope for before The Enemy but it'll do. Un-fraking believable. Ambrosia's squint says as much as she studies Rasi, nose-to-nose for a few seconds before twisting around and checking on Kovani's status. A small smirk plays upon her lips "It's nice to see I'm not the only dribbling moron around." Gabi ceases her card play, perking up to witness some new conversation. Sensing the tension building in the room, the girl keeps her mouth closed, for now, and curls up with a pillow. For a sec. Then she's off the bed and making a move on Kovani's with a whisper. "Is he here to take you away now?" Sitting straighter, Ambrosia rubs her hands together, massaging some attempt at feeling into fingers. Her focus is back on the Navy Captain. "What matters?" She questions, tone lending multiple meanings to the question. Another glance to the defector as she coughed and finally Rasi turned to one of the guards, "Please get a doctor, it is possible that our guest has not received the full care she deserves for helping us free the ambassador." And finally, Rasi turns back to the woman in question, "Regarding Caspar among other things, but it can wait, not for long, but it can. Are you sure that it is something you feel able to handle now? If you can, however, I will need your signature on a few matters and in a short time when you are rested, you will speak to a film crew from the Republic's information service. They will detail the empire's criminal acts including that false confession you signed." A raspy wheeze dismisses that idea. "Don't need a doctor." Kovani heaves dryly, catching her breath again. Though whether the marines are taking orders from her rather than their commander is another matter entirely. The arriving Gabi is far more pleasant company than the prospect of a holding cell, so as she straightens up she leans to one side, enough to give the young girl a little nudge shoulder-to-shoulder. "Don't know, kiddo. We'll see, I suppose." she rubs her hands clean...ish, on her leggings before engaging the girl in distracting game of pat-a-cake in which concentration, hand-eye coordination and timing are key skills. Good for doctors. Good for pilots. Good for keeping children focused on things that aren't propaganda management. Gabi allows herself to be 'entertained', knowing when she's not supposed to pester. But that doesn't stop her from watching the exchange from over her shoulder. Hands keep time well enough with the occasional glance. This gal's motor memory rocks. The ambassador's brows knit together. Thinking. "False?" A snort and she lowers her voice to a breathy whisper, leaning forward for a more intimate conversation. "I don't deal in lies, Captain...but you're right. We do need to discuss my signature. And the one, I suspect, that was yours." Inhaling deeply through her nose, she restores personal space and leans back onto the steeply raised incline of her bed. A clearing of the throat and her voice returns to more normal volume, but it is strained. "I want my apartment restored to functional status, with at least one bed so my daughter doesn't have to sleep on the cold, hard ground like she has for the last many weeks. I want Dr Kovani's questioning to be as expedited as possible, then she's to be returned to my custody, not a cell. Then, I want you, Leo, and whatever Intel brain available to meet me in whatever closet I can claim for an office. In the meantime...I'll give you one signature to move things along, in show of good faith. Pick." It's no mystery, the hard-ass attitude Delgard is well known for. Things clearly have been taken up a notch. Seems a rather giant bug has crawled up that hard rear during Ambrosia's unhappy vacation. Rasi's wave of his hand sends the guard out after he hesitates, though in truth, the firm look given the marine by his superior a moment before that was more than enough to send him running. When he turns back to stare, stare being the best word to describe what he does as he leans forward and joins his hands atop his thighs, at the ambassador it is with an arched brow. "How long it takes before you can be discharged from this hospital will be up to the medical personnel treating you. And what happens to her is not up to me to decide, though likely Republic intelligence will seek your counsel before they proceed." he adds, "However, there seems to be some sort of misunderstanding, some hostility even. So perhaps it is best if you explain what has motivated this." "Kovani, Liora." the clapping game continues, purposefully changing it up in an attempt to re-engage Gabi. "Second Lieutenant, Medical Division, Imperial Navy. Station: HIMS Nemesis. Born: Imperial Standard Year Sixteen, Dreven, Old Imperial City." Kovani rattles off the proverbial name, rank and seriel number in respect of questioning. "I don't /know/ anything else to tell your intelligence services." "You'll come to understand," Ambrosia murmurs, gaze wandering to rest just over Rasi's left shoulder. Her brow twitches as Kovani lists her stats. Year sixteen. Yeah. How old was I...ten? Still assembling droid tech on the machine line. Her bed declines, lowering away from Rasi's lean inch by inch at the touch of a button. Crossing her legs at the ankles, Ambrosia folds her hands over her belly, fingers clutching at the downy softness of the fabric. Upgrades, indeed. Gabi fumbles with the switch-up but catches on quickly. Misinterpreting Kovani's remarks as some sort of suck attempt at pat-a-cake chanting, Gabi makes up her own. "Gabi Delgard, fell into the sea, swam like a fish til they couldn't -- catch -- me. Mom's come back back, daddy's still away, when I learn to pilot, I can make -- them -- pay." Again he turns to look at the other woman, the little game with the ambassador's daughter prompting a puzzled look from him before finally he dismisses it all. "Thank you for the preliminary information, but for now I will speak with the ambassador. If you would go with the doctor, she will see to your well-being." The defector was led away by the woman that just entered flanked by the guard and it is only after they leave that Rasi turns back to the ambassador. "What is this all about, Ambassador?" "..." Kovani slows her child play, ending the game with Gabi by failing to block a 'pat' that deflects off her shoulder. Sizing up the approaching 'doctor', this doctor stands from the bed and nods her cooperation. Stiffly. "I want a rematch later," she whispers in a conspiratorial tone to the girl, detaching herself in order to join the guard. In passing, she fires a last, long look over her shoulder to the ambassador. Behind the confident mask she wears is just a tiny flicker of nervousness. Ambrosia sits rather abruptly when they come to escort Kovani away. Her left hand flexes over the side of the bed, stopping herself from reaching out. "Just questions...you've nothing to fear. I promise." Watching, with Rasi as they leave, she uses that left hand to direct Gabi back to her own bed. "Captain Cen and I need a moment alone, Gabi. We'll get out of here soon, just...play with your cards." Gabi does as instructed, forehead wrinkling with troubled expression. Her mother mirrors the emote, looking squarely back at Rasi. "I didn't just get back from a luxurious holiday at the spa. Neither did my child. We've been 'home' three days and I don't think either of us has slept an hour without heavy dose of drugs. If she's not waking, screaming in the night, I AM." Quivering with the effort of holding back her tears, she pushes off the bed and stands, palming the IV needle embedded in her right hand and slipping it free with a turn of the wrist. "We were set up, down there. I didn't have time to finish the formal report, but did transmit when I could. I will be *happy* to brief you ALL on what you missed. And what I wish I did." "I would not recommend that, Ambassador. As you said, you have been through a traumatic experience and you are fully entitled to as much rest as you need." But as the woman is standing, so must he, a step taken towards her and an arm extended should she need it to support herself, whether to continue standing or walk if that is what she has in mind. "I am sure the hospital has various counselors at hand and I would strongly suggest you make use of them, they have proven to be quite helpful at assisting those recovering from captivity. But what is it you wish you did?" A harsh, laugh-like cough bursts from Ambrosia's throat and she shakes her head, covering her mouth in attempts to mask the inevitable gag that accompanies such sudden tummy movements these days. "A lot of things, Captain...but I meant 'what I wish I'd *missed*'." Taking the needle and sticking it bluntly into her pillow, she presses the tape left behind into the bloody hole. "I don't need to be in here anymore, and neither does she. The imperial staff did a fine job of patching me up to cover their fun. What I want, as stated, is a place to call home, so she can return to normal routine. Then I will call a meeting and discuss things further." There was no hiding Rasi's frown as the ambassador pushed herself, more so than he would have approved given what she's been through, but there was little he could do to stop her. "We can arrange that, we have arranged that in fact. Personal quarters are in the process of being readied for you in one of the residential compounds near this hospital, this way they can make sure that you do not strain yourself too much. I will also make sure that you have all the security you need, I understand that after what you went through, it might take some time before you can feel safe." "Two strikes already...a third and I'll say to hell with security and blow my own sorry skull off. Save everyone a lot of trouble, wouldn't it?" Ambrosia snaps, voice kept low so as to not alarm the little one. By the look in her eye...she just might do it. "Get them ready, then. I need to find some real clothes and real food, for her. When they've finished questioning Dr Kovani about her existance from cradle to now, she can be 'watched' from our quarters. Don't let her strong countenance fool you - she's just a kid. Probably a scared one, at that, she's not going to do anything stupid. But I might, if they toss her in a cell." Peeling the tape off, too, when the clot has finished, Ambrosia swipes her metal cup of water off the little bedside table and downs half of it. "How did you come to meet the good doctor in any case?", Rasi asks, "There are security protocols that need to be followed in cases such as hers, you should be well aware of that. It is unreasonable to expect them to be waived." There was no challenge in his tone, chiding perhaps, but that was as much as Rasi would allow to slip out for now. And we will get them ready, but it won't be for another day or so, in the meantime I would really advise that you sit back down ambassador, you do not wish to aggravate your condition any more than need be. And given what you just said, I am certain that the doctors here will insist on full psych workups to make sure you are in a good enough condition to be left alone without observation. As much for your sake as your daughter's." Ambrosia smirks. "Liora is the person most responsible for my being here, away from them, so you pass /that/ along to 'security'," she retorts, moving further from the bed rather than sitting upon it. Expanding the distance between herself and Gabi - who is watching keenly from her eyes' corners, the ambassador stalks around an empty, neighboring bed and glances towards the monitoring station, nested in the center of the complex. "And she will receive our gratitude and whatever help integrating into Republic society, in due time." He keeps close to the ambassador, though not so much so that she will feel pressed for space, just close enough that she should lose her balance, he is right there. "Why are you so insistent on being out in your own quarters? There are plenty of units in this hospital that can accommodate both you and your daughter, and it has the added benefit that you will have medical personnel at your beck and call should you require it." "I've spent enough time hooked up to blood-loving machines!" Ambrosia gestures wildly behind her. "The only malady I had upon arrival was due to the noxious fumes we all were blasted with when the rescue team shot the hangar bay to hell! And Gabi? She's nearly healed. No serious wounds, beyond the laceration to her foot, but that has almost fully mended. Her fever is gone. I want our lives back!" She squeaks. Sinking down the opposite side of that distant bed, huddling to the floor away from the kid's eyes, the ambassador nears her breaking point and plasters her palms over her face. "I just want a little bit of normal again. For me, for Gabi, for Kovani. That's what I need. Not...this. Disinfectant, needles, beeping, cameras and droid watching your EVERY frickin move!" Threading her fingers through her hair, she glares across the space to one such droid, honing in on their position. The grimace stuck on his face shows how uncomfortable he found the whole thing, but still, he crouched down beside the ambassador, his voice lowered till even she could barely hear him let alone the child not far away. "I know you've been through a lot, but you need to keep it together Ambassador. Your child can't see you losing it like this or else she too will start panicking." All in all, this confirms that Rasi ought to stay away from counseling-related jobs, but at least he offers his arm once more. "I'll help you up, we'll get the doctor to give you something to calm down and tomorrow we'll transfer you to a residence. I can't say everything will change for the better, but it will change." "...Thank you," Ambrosia utters, edge sharpening her tone. "That's what I've been requesting. Get me a residence, and leave me in peace to consider where it is we go from here. Next steps." Sniffing, she rubs her eyes dry on the fluffy sleeves. "I'm going to need to get in touch with my mother's caretaker, figure a way to explain what's transpired to mother without sending her over the edge...Gabi is too far behind on her lessons, I'm sure, to be dropped in with a class, so...time to find another tutor." A shaky sigh expels some of her jitters, and she watches a little less hatefully as the droid comes to a halt in front of them. An articulated appendage extends towards her, holding a small cup with a tablet inside. Ambrosia shakes her head. Rasi rose, the droid's appearance -even if its offer of a sedative is refused - saving him from doing any more comforting, if it could even be called that. "I'll see to it that you have a private comm unit and line waiting for you in your new residence when you transfer there. You will need to undergo counseling on an ongoing basis but at least it can be done in the comfort of your new home." And with that, the man takes a few steps back, "We will talk again soon Ambassador.", a brief nod towards the child and with that he left.